


It’s So Hard To Say Goodbye (But I Have To Let You Go)

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sappy going off to college feelings on the part of the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt Hummel grapples with sending his baby boy off to college. Written pre-season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s So Hard To Say Goodbye (But I Have To Let You Go)

Burt waited until he saw the last glimpse of his son turn the corner, waving softly as he looked back at him longingly. God, it was like seeing his seven year old son walking into the airport. But Kurt was a grown man now. He had to go. He needed so much more than Lima had to offer him, he’d always known that but the last few months had proved it. It was time for him to move on to the next stage of his life.

Intellectually, Burt knew that. Didn’t make it hurt any less.

He finally let the tears flow once he was sure Kurt was gone, his body shaking with the sobs he couldn’t hold back anymore. His baby. Gone. A sudden wave of loneliness washed over him. He knew this was going to be hard, he had been mentally preparing himself for this for months. But why did it feel like his heart had been sliced out of his chest and stabbed repeatedly?

The honking of a horn shocked him back to reality. Swearing, he jiggled the key into the ignition. Stupid bastards didn’t know that his entire word was slowly falling apart.

Sniffling, he pulled out into traffic, biting his lip to keep himself in check. He just had to make it home. Then he could fall apart. Home. Where Kurt didn’t live anymore. He knew that he was right. Kurt might come back for holidays and visits, but it wasn’t his home anymore.

He moved methodically, acting on instinct to get safely home. He probably should have pulled over somewhere until he was calmer, but he just had to keep going.

Burt pulled into the driveway, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Kurt’s car, parked safely in the garage. They should probably sell it, that’s what Kurt would say. But not yet. Maybe Blaine would want it.

He stumbled up to the door, trying his best to breathe deeply. The last thing he needed was to pass out and have Kurt running home. Burt had his keys in his hands, but Carole had the door open before he had a chance to use them. She smiled at him sadly, tears welling up in her own eyes. “He’s off?” she asked even though she already knew, taking his hand and pulling him inside the house and into her arms.

Burt sniffed again, melting into her embrace. “Yeah,” he mumbled, holding his wife close.

"It’s going to be okay, sweetie."

Burt chuckled into her shoulder. “I know.” He pulled back a little, but still held onto her hand. He looked around absently and sighed. “It’s so quiet now with both of them gone.”

Carole shrugged her shoulders casting him a watery smile that somehow managed to be ridiculously beautiful. God he loved his wife. “True. But think of it as more time for ourselves. Alone.”

Burt bit back a grin. “I knew there was a reason I married you.”

Carole rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder teasingly. “You’re lucky I love you so much, Hummel, so I’m going to let that one slide,” she responded with a twinkle in here eyes. She kissed him gently on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around him lovingly. “How about we give not having to be discrete a go?”

Burt pulled her into a gentle kiss. “I like the sound of that.”

They had barely made it halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Burt groaned as they retreated, cursing whoever was at the door. He pulled it open, fully prepared to grumble at the person who decided that this particular moment was the time to solicit when he softened, seeing who it was. He shouldn’t have been too surprised. “Blaine,”

His son’s boyfriend smiled at him weakly. “Hi, Burt.” He frowned, looking hesitant. “Is this a bad time?”

Burt shook his head. “Come on in, kiddo. You’re always welcome here, you know that.”

Blaine shrugged. “I guess I just wasn’t sure if, you know, with Kurt gone…”

Carole shook her head. “You’re family, sweetie, can’t get rid of us that easily.”

Blaine smiled softly. “Cool.” He shrugged, looking down at his fidgeting hands. “I miss him already,” he confessed with a sigh.

Burt clapped him gently on the shoulder before pulling Blaine into his arms, holding him as if he was his own. “Well, you’ve come to the right place, then.”

Blaine nodded, sniffling. “He’s gonna be great.”

Burt hugged him a little tighter. “Yeah, he is.”

Carole wrapped her arms around both of them, and standing there wrapped in the arms of the only people who could really understand. His eyes drifted over to the picture of Kurt from graduation, beaming and just looking absolutely stunning. Happy. Free. Amazing.

_You made it, kiddo. You got out of here. You’re the best son ever and I’m so proud to be your dad._

Somehow, that thought made this heartbreak just a little bit bearable.


End file.
